


Fantasizing Reality

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Dreams, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Kissing, Mild Language, Sex and Romance, Shmoop, Swearing, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Dreaming of kisses has Regina beside herself with emotions and desire.





	1. Sheriff's Station

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grrriliketigers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/gifts).



> All you really need to know [before reveals] is that this is a post-Season 5 canon divergence where the menfolk were never necessary to the plot.
> 
> There will be more to come after the reveals.
> 
> Oh, and thank you to my beta.

Regina walks into the station, heels clicking and echoing in the dimly lit hallway. Thanks to her secret police scanner, she knows that the place is empty save one person. A shadow passes through the small patch of late afternoon sunlight, and she smiles.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Madam Mayor?" comes a low, amused voice. "Or are you here to give me hell over some tee uncrossed in a report?"

Stepping into the room, Regina merely shrugs and smiles. Emma stands and moves toward her, stepping right into Regina's personal space. Each advancing step of Emma's gives way to an equal retreating step of Regina's, and her heartbeat speeds up a little more. She finds ways to keep just out of the blonde's reach until her back thumps against the bars of one of the cells. Emma moves close enough that their chests practically touch.

"So if it's not because of your pedantic need to have perfect paperwork, I have to wonder what need you have in the Sheriff's Station, Madam Mayor."

By the last softly whispered words, Emma has leaned in close enough that Regina can smell cinnamon and chocolate on her breath. The next breath hints at onion and garlic. That makes Regina chuckle softly.

"And what's so funny all of a sudden, Regina?"

"Onion rings," she whispers, self-consciously licking her lips. "You had lunch at Granny's again."

"If you wanted some, all you had to do was ask," Emma says, and leans in to nibble at Regina's bottom lip.

Regina gasps at the possessiveness of the kiss, lips parting to allow Emma's tongue entrance into her mouth. Emma's hands grip the bars to either side of her hips, trapping her in place. A moan escapes her lips, swallowed by Emma as their tongues move against each other. She's not even sure how it happens, but her hands hold Emma's hair in a vice-like grip.

"Ow!" Emma says suddenly, pulling back. "What the hell, Regina?"

"I--"

Before she can get another word out, the alarm goes off, pulling her from her dream with a groan.


	2. Granny's

The sudden outbreak of the flu among the school children has finally subsided, and it's Henry's first day back at school after a week of being ill. It's also Regina's first day of working at her office in Town Hall again. While she was able to keep up with paperwork as she nursed Henry back to health, she is all too aware of how easy it is to set aside obligations to focus her full attention on her son.

After dropping Henry off at school with express instructions to come to her office afterward, she heads over to Granny's to get the largest, most caffeinated mocha they can name for her. She needs the boost in both sugar and caffeine, just to get back into the groove of her normal life again.

Even more than that, she needs interactions with people who aren't her son. She loves Henry, but even after nearly fourteen years, she can only handle so much of comic book heroes and videogames. Emma had offered to sit with him, but ended up having to back out when she and Charming both got just as sick as Henry did. Thankfully, Snow had to deal with the two of them. She can't help the small smirk at the thought of Snow potentially covered in all sorts of disgusting bodily fluids from her sick family.

Shaking her head, Regina steps into the diner, surprised to see just how busy it is. Then again, after so much of the town had been laid low by the flu, they likely all want to be anywhere but home, too. She patiently waits to place her order, watching as Ruby and Granny struggle to keep up with the influx of customers. There's a feral mania to Ruby's features today, and Regina belatedly remembers how close they are to the full moon.

Deciding to give the Lucas women the chance to clear out some of the line of customers, she makes her way toward the back and the restroom there. She just needs a moment from the din of so many people, and perhaps to cool down. The diner feels overly warm with so many extra people in it. She splashes some water on her face, then takes the time to touch up her makeup. She's just about to reapply her lipstick, loving how the crimson stands out so nicely, when the door opens.

No, it doesn't open. It practically implodes, banging loudly against the wall behind it, and Ruby stalks in. As it slams shut again, her slender hand reaches out to lock it. Hazel eyes shift to flash amber golden as Ruby advances on Regina, who automatically moves backward.

"Ruby?" she asks as her back presses against the wall next to the paper towel dispenser.

"No more words," is growled just before Ruby's lips press against hers.

And then teeth bite sharply on her bottom lip, the copper tang of her own blood in her mouth. She tries to flip their positions, needing that sensation of being in control, but Ruby apparently anticipates her every move, never once breaking the plundering of her mouth. Once again, Regina is reminded of how close they are to the full moon, giving in to Ruby's feral needs as they fuel her own.

Ruby's hand moves to tug up the hem of her skirt, growling again into the kiss, and Regina regrets her choice of tight pencil skirt today. Just as she's about ready to use magic to remove and save the skirt, a heavy pounding at the door grabs her attention. She wants to ignore it, wants to let Ruby have her way with her, but propriety has been drilled into her too much over the years.

"Mom?"

Henry? What's he doing at the diner? He should be at school.

"Mom? Are you okay in there? Do I need to call Emma or something?"

Ruby and the bathroom at Granny's fade away as Regina opens her eyes with a low, needy moan to find herself in bed. "I--" She winces as her voice cracks on that single word. "I'm fine, Henry. It's just a pulled muscle or something."


	3. Mayor's Office

"Why is it that every damned crisis that strikes this town ends up with me having a mountain of paperwork to wade through?" Regina mutters to herself as she stares at the stacks on her desk. Closing her eyes, she rests her forehead in her palms and wonders if it's actually possible to complete all of this work by magic.

"If I can't do it, neither can you."

Regina looks up to see Emma stepping into her office and smiles wanly. Before she can speak, she yawns loudly until her jaw cracks.

"Well, that answers my next question," Emma replies with a grin. "Do you even know what time it is?"

Regina squints at her monitor, the numbers blurry. "Ugh, I don't even know."

"So I'm guessing you have no idea when you last ate, too." Before Regina can do more than feel her cheeks heat up in embarrassment, Emma turns around and calls out, "Rubes! Quit sexting and get that food in here pronto!"

The younger brunette comes into the room, rolling her eyes as Emma with a sassy grin. The sight of both of them standing in her office makes Regina frown slightly and close her eyes as she rubs her temples. It can't be _that_ late, can it? Besides, Henry's supposed to be staying with Emma this week. So if she's here…

"Hey," Emma says softly, suddenly at her side. "Let's get you away from this stuff for a while."

Regina lets the blonde guide her over to the couch where Ruby's already setting takeout containers on the coffee table. The smell of Granny's chicken parm wafts over, making Regina's stomach rumble loudly. Ruby's grin is knowing, but she says nothing as she opens the containers. Sitting between them, Regina sees that there's also a chicken Caesar salad and a burger with onion rings, plus carrier with three drinks.

"We weren't sure what you were hungry for, so we brought a couple of options," Ruby says, pulling a cup from the carrier to hand to Regina. "And a cup of green tea with honey and ginger. Granny remembered that you like getting that at night sometimes."

"Thank you," Regina replies thickly, taking a sip of tea to try to swallow down the lump in her throat. "Everything looks so good, I don't even know what I want." Her eyes meet Ruby's, then she turns to look at Emma. "Thank you _both_ for this."

She watches as a look passes between the other two women, some silent continuation of a conversation they've clearly already been involved in. Normally she hates to be out of the loop, but she's so tired and hungry right now, she isn't sure she could defend her way out of a wet paper bag with neon signs and magic. A sigh passes her lips as she closes her eyes, moving to rub her temples again.

"You need to use your reading glasses," Emma says as Regina feels warm hands massaging her shoulders.

"And you need to be better about eating," Ruby adds, taking the cup from her hand. "You got on the rest of us about it more than Granny does."

Regina hums noncommittally, head lolling forward as Emma's hands move up from shoulders to neck and scalp. The exhaustion gets stronger with each flex of her fingers, but Regina can feel the stress start to bleed away. Ruby takes each of her hands in turn, stroking and manipulating the skin and muscles from fingertips to elbows. The longer they work to reduce her tension, talking softly of inconsequential things as far as she can tell, the more her exhaustion kicks in until she loses track of what's happening.

Realization comes hard and fast as she jolts upright, blinking as she tries to figure out where she is and what's going on, heart pounding with fear. The room is dark, and it takes a moment to realize she's not in her office. The next observation is that she's not in the power suit she'd worn to the office. But it's not until a gentle hand settles on her hip that she recognizes the 800 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets of her bed, and that she's wearing her favorite silk nightgown.

"Come back to bed, babe," Emma says sleepily, hand massaging Regina's hip.

Something feels off, but Regina can't figure out what it is until the bathroom door opens and she can just make out Ruby's silhouette before the light is turned off. The younger brunette walks over to the bed and slips under the covers, offering Regina a gentle kiss on the lips. Regina relaxes and lets both of them pull her back down into the warm cocoon of the covers.

"What're you doing up?" Ruby whispers with a smile.

"I-- Something felt wrong and I jerked awake." Regina studies her face for a moment, then turns to do the same to Emma. "How did I get here? The last thing I remember, we were in my office."

Emma chuckles softly. "You totally faceplanted into Ruby's chest when you passed out from exhaustion. It was kind of cute, actually."

"It was kind of frustrating, you mean," Ruby replies, trying not to laugh as she pouts. "Hot breath and lips so close to the girls and nothing happening. Not fair!"

Regina grins and reaches up to lightly ghost her hand over Ruby's chest. "That wasn't very nice of me. I should make it up to you." Before she can do anything else, she yawns loudly and giggles at the end of it.

"Thank god tomorrow's Saturday and Ashley's got the morning shift," Ruby replies, snuggling closer so that Regina's warmly cuddled between her and Emma. "I'm planning on waking you both up with some hot and heavy nookie."

That gets Emma laughing. "Nookie? Who the hell uses that word?"

Ruby sticks her tongue out at Emma and says, "Why don't you ask our beloved queen? She's the one that created the curse that gave me all of my knowledge of this land in the first place." She settles a hand over Emma's on Regina's hip.

"I don't remember that word, but I won't say no to what you've proposed for a wakeup call."

Regina leans in to kiss Ruby, tongue languidly exploring her mouth for a moment or so. When she turns to repeat the same kiss with Emma, both women moan, making Regina squirm a bit between them. That kiss only ends when she yawns again, then shifts to rest her head on Emma's chest as Ruby spoons behind her.

"You are such a damned tease, Mills," Ruby mutters under her breath, pressing gentle kisses to Regina's shoulder. "I may have to let the wolf out a bit to punish you."

"Promises, promises," Regina replies with a tired giggle before drifting back to sleep, safe with her lovers once again.


End file.
